


Elizabeth

by pechika



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pechika/pseuds/pechika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El's thoughts when Peter is shot. cross posted fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elizabeth

Disclaimer: not my characters, white Collar is a property Jeff Effison.

R& R

It started out like any other day Peter and I had a hurried breakfast together before heading off to work. I had an event to plan and Peter had some bad guys to catch. I was engrossed in hatching out details of the wedding that I was planning when I got the dreaded phone call Peter had been hurt. Peter by nature is a cautious guy and we are both lucky he has been hurt only twice before. But each time he is hurt a part of me dies, the worry, endless wait in a hospital dreary corridor waiting for information, seeing a fragile Peter on the hospital bed. Neal informs me that Peter is at St. Thomas hospital; he has been shot in the shoulder and fractured his leg.

I wait for what seems like eternity in the waiting room for with a very nervous Neal by my side. I am so glad to have someone wait with this time around. While we wait Neal fills me on the details the perp tried to escape on his motorcycle, Peter tried to stop and was shot in the arm he collapsed and the perp drove the bike on Peter leg while he made his get away. The perp was subsequently stopped and apprehended at the road blocks set up. Finally the doctor makes an appearance with the news everyone wants to hear my Peter would be ok. He would be wheeled into his room shortly. Neal and I heave a collective sigh of relief.

I secretly thank the thief who broke into Gorge Adam, or I would not have Peter in my life. I loved the way his eyes lit up every time he saw me smile. He may forget anniversaries but Peter was a die hard romantic, in spite of his appalling flirting skills. He was an extremely supportive husband and was an excellent sounding board. I know that he thinks that he is lucky that I "choose" him. He does not realize I feel blessed that he is in my life.

I look at the con man snoring softly while waiting for Peter to get up. I don't know when the con man wormed his way into our hearts. I don't think Neal realized how transparent he could be at times. I know there was always a risk of Neal pulling what my husband calls "ultimate con". I prefer to keep my faith. I know I would have comfort a very heart broken Peter if it ever happens.


End file.
